


4*10 (осторожно, черновики)

by ichtudirweh



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: заморожено, извините я не знаю что писать здесь да и в любом другом поле тоже
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28412763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ichtudirweh/pseuds/ichtudirweh
Summary: случайные эпизоды из истории вовсе не главного героявозможны нелады с порядком частей и абсолютно всем остальнымдетали ради деталей, бонус для кого-нибудьавтор умер в том смысле, что точно не допишет это и не отредактирует до приличного состоянияи вряд ли еще раз сюда заглянетно надеется, что вы не сильно пожалели, если все же решили это прочитать
Kudos: 1





	4*10 (осторожно, черновики)

_сорок, тридцать девять, тридцать восемь, тридцать семь_

У Мелло два ярких воспоминания о жизни до приютов, и в обоих горит огонь.  
Первое – он тащит засохшую яблоневую ветку в дом и засовывает её конец в камин; сухие листья на ветке вспыхивают. Он тянет ветку обратно, чтобы полюбоваться огненным веером. Листья один за другим падают на ковёр, и тот начинает тлеть. Мелло бросается за графином, стоящим на кухонном столе, а вернувшись, обнаруживает, что оставшаяся на ковре ветка погасла. Ковёр спасён, выжженные пятнышки почти не заметны на пёстром фоне, но чего-то не хватает. Тогда Мелло берёт длинные каминные спички, что ему запрещено даже строже, чем подходить к камину одному, и поджигает ветку снова. И сидит перед камином, следя за огоньком то на спичке, то на ветке.  
Теперь обходится без происшествий. Следы преступления исчезают в огне. Сначала – обгорелая спичка и короткий конец ветки, а позже – и ковёр.  
Но это уже второй раз.

Неизвестно, почему начинается пожар. Неизвестно, как он начинается. Всё, что помнит Мелло – это жар и полный дыма чёрный ход. Ему повезло проснуться вовремя, чтобы успеть выбраться. И повезло когда-то прочитать в числе всех прочих ту книгу, в которой герой спасся из огня, дыша через мокрую тряпку. Облив пижамную рубашку водой из стакана, всегда стоявшего у кровати, он прикрывает ею лицо и выходит на улицу.  
В отличие от родителей. Мать задохнулась в дыму, не проснувшись. Отец пытался вытащить её, но крыша к тому моменту уже начала рушиться.  
Мелло не помнит, какими видел их в последний раз, но не может забыть, как понял, что больше не увидит. Каждую следующую ночь память снова показывает во сне границу между прохладной осенней ночью и страшным теплом бушующего пожара. Между кругом света от пламени и темнотой, еле разбавляемой слабеньким уличным фонарём. Между жизнью и домом, уже не принадлежащим ей.

Мелло не помнит, звал ли он на помощь в ту ночь и громко ли, но много следующих ночей будит криками своих соседей по комнате. Он начинает бояться огня, хотя и не сталкивается с ним в повседневной приютской жизни. Психолог проводит с ним несколько встреч, но в конце концов заявляет, что здесь должно помочь время. Время не торопится помогать. Как и перемена соседей, перемена приюта и перемена психолога. Мелло занимает все будни учёбой, всё свободное время – активными играми, старается вымотаться днём, чтобы не просыпаться ночью. Это отчасти помогает, но лишь отчасти.  
Кого-то из товарищей по приютам за это время успевают усыновить. Но не Мелло. (Его ещё даже не зовут Мелло. Михаэль – имя, которое он впоследствии отвык ассоциировать с собой.) Никто не хочет в комплекте с ангельским именем и ангельской внешностью приёмного ребёнка приобретать независимый характер и ночные кошмары.

Поэтому, когда однажды приходит седой незнакомец в длинном пальто и интересуется, можно ли увидеть Михаэля Келя, это становится полнейшей неожиданностью. Мелло выводят в гостевую комнату, вручив плюшевого зайца для более выигрышного вида.  
Незнакомец представляется странным именем Ватари и рассказывает странные вещи. Будто бы у него есть свой приют – нет, "дом", туда он берёт одарённых детей и старается дать им подобающее образование, и успехи Мелло в учёбе заинтересовали его, так что не согласится ли Мелло стать воспитанником дома Вамми? Да, конечно, требуется его согласие; условия там хорошие, и есть психолог, который точно поможет избавиться от кошмаров. Ах да, это в Великобритании, но обучение новому языку не займёт много времени.  
Подумав, Мелло соглашается. Не то чтобы там, где он сейчас, было за что держаться. Администрация приюта не видит препятствий, документы оформлены, и через день они с Ватари уже в другой стране. Ватари селит его в отдельный маленький домик, совершенно пустой, но предупреждает, что это ненадолго. Только для акклиматизации, привыкания к разнице во времени, и только до сеанса с психологом и тестов. Потом Мелло переедет в главный корпус, познакомится с остальными воспитанниками, поселится с кем-нибудь из них и приступит к учёбе.  
Пока всё, что он успел понять – по части условий Ватари не соврал, кормят здесь отлично.

Не дожидаясь, пока Мелло не сможет проспать ночь без кошмаров, Ватари ведёт его к психологу. В отличие от предыдущих, этот не задаёт вопросов, а предлагает снять обувь и лечь на кушетку, после чего начинает гипноз. Мелло кажется, что он сейчас заснёт, но вместо падения в темноту сна и неизбежной картины той ночи он так ничего и не ощущает. Следующий час просто вываливается из его памяти. Следующая ночь же запоминается своей обыкновенностью. Никакого огня, никакого одиночества, никакого пробуждения в поту. Мелло уже забыл, каково видеть видеть нормальные чокнутые сны.  
На следующий день Ватари заявляет ему, что, поскольку акклиматизация и гипноз прошли успешно, можно не терять времени зря и провести тест уже сегодня. По дороге в главный корпус Мелло видит костёр, который развели старшие воспитанники на холме неподалёку, и не чувствует страха. Только желание погреться и подкинуть хвороста.

_тридцать шесть, тридцать пять, тридцать четыре, тридцать три_

Мелло знакомят с его будущей учебной группой. Всё идёт нормально, пока очередь не доходит до белобрысого мальчика с куклой в руке и в бежевой рубашке не по размеру. Тихим голосом пробормотав свое прозвище – Ниа (ну хоть у кого-то оно ещё меньше похоже на имя), – он садится на колени, ставит куклу перед собой и заговаривает будто бы не с Мелло, а с ней:  
– Ты ведь уже знаешь результаты тестов? Мне сказали сразу. Сколько у тебя?  
– Двести восемьдесят четыре.  
– У меня больше. Двести восемьдесят семь. Сам L не набирал больше двухсот девяноста трёх, а начинал даже с более низких баллов, чем твои.  
"Даже?"  
Мелло не отвечает. Ниа заправляет за ухо прядь волос, явно слишком короткую для этого, потому что она снова выбивается, и продолжает:  
– Впрочем, если старательно учиться, то сможешь и остаться здесь, и, может быть, получить букву. Тогда ты начнёшь расследовать настоящие дела. У меня буква уже есть. N, конечно. А тебе достанется что-то менее очевидное – если достанется.  
Голос у него негромкий и довольно мелодичный, но почему-то режет слух. Может быть, дело в том, что интонация слишком ровная. Спрашивать о чём-нибудь, чтобы лишний раз послушать, совершенно не хочется.  
– Кстати, советую снять кулон. – Ниа поднимает глаза и указывает на висящие на шее Мелло чётки с крестом. – Религиозность не добавит тебе очков в глазах Ватари и L. Так как нет никаких доказательств существования бога, это лишь выставляет тебя дураком. И выглядит очень глупо.  
Мелло ещё не умеет ругаться по-английски и не знает, поймёт ли Ниа немецкую брань. На самом деле он и не успевает об этом задуматься. Как и о том, что в бога он вообще-то не то чтобы верит, просто этот розарий – единственное, что у него осталось своего.  
Он бросается вперёд, выдёргивает из рук Ниа куклу, отрывает ей голову и швыряет её прямо ему в лицо.  
Голова ударяется о голову, отскакивает и катится по полу. Ниа потирает ушибленный лоб, провожая её взглядом. Затем поднимает голову и всё тем же тоном говорит:  
– Думаешь, это тебе поможет? Здесь ценится только честная борьба, а за драки и, – взгляд на обезглавленную куклу, которую Мелло всё ещё держит в левой руке, – другие выходки наказывают. Я сообщу Роджеру.  
Ниа подбирает голову куклы, протягивает руку за её туловищем – Мелло отдаёт, – и выходит, согнувшись и прижав куклу к груди.

Тем же вечером Роджер заводит с Мелло долгую нудную беседу об эмоциях и самоконтроле. Из всех его слов Мелло запоминает только совет считать до десяти перед тем, как начинать крушить (потому что как раз в тот момент решил, что пора бы уже Роджеру закругляться с нотациями, а ему – вникнуть и сделать вид, что слушал всё это время), и своё наказание – лишение сладкого на две недели.  
Как выясняется через две недели, первая после снятия запрета шоколадка на вкус как все гормоны счастья одновременно.  
Как выясняется немного позже, это наказание здесь из худших, несмотря на кажущуюся мягкость. Меньше простых углеводов – меньше глюкозы для мозга – мышление без допинга – хуже оценки – угроза сползти ниже в рейтинге для лучших и вылететь – для худших. Кроме того, для любителей подражать L во всём одной возможностью меньше, хотя таких любителей и поубавилось после истории с B. Кроме того, многие любят сладкое просто так, и их Мелло понимает, потому что шоколад остаётся чертовски вкусным.

Как выясняется ещё через некоторое время, насчёт баллов Ниа не соврал. Мелло пробирается в архив и изучает папку со статистикой по воспитанникам. Лучший балл за всё время – двести девяносто три, L (и B). Лучший балл при поступлении в приют – двести восемьдесят семь, N (у L на момент введения тестов двести восемьдесят три с половиной). Результаты L (и B) неуклонно растут со временем. Результаты N тоже, хотя их пока всего три.  
Но у них с Мелло значительный отрыв от остальной учебной группы, в старшей тоже нет никого с баллами выше, сто из ста за нестандартное мышление вообще больше никто не набирал, кроме какой-то вычеркнутой строчки, а говорил он так, будто Мелло случайно сюда попал!  
При этом воспоминании где-то в груди, под крестом, словно просыпается вулкан. Десять глубоких вдохов спустя его удаётся немного утихомирить. Мелло кладёт папку на место и почти бесшумно выбирается из архива. И нос к носу сталкивается с архивариусом, мисс Блоссом.  
– Мелло? Что ты здесь делаешь? – приподняв брови, спрашивает она.  
– Искал библиотеку, мисс Блоссом. Но, похоже, заблудился.  
– Библиотека в левом крыле, такая же дверь в конце коридора, – она поднимает руку, указывая направление (прямо, только прямо; справедливо, если верить в его идиотскую отмазку).  
Мелло собирается свернуть на лестницу, как только исчезнет из её поля зрения, но в итоге на самом деле идёт в библиотеку. И, обложившись книгами, до самого её закрытия восполняет недобор баллов по общей эрудиции.

Когда библиотекарь указывает на выход, разрешив забрать часть книг с собой, в коридоре Мелло ловит за рукав девчонка из старшей учебной группы и говорит, что его уже давно вызывал Роджер. Похоже, она ждала под дверью. Не мешать воспитанникам в самообразовании – здешнее священное правило. Видимо, второе, первое же звучит так: надоедать воспитанникам унылыми лекциями обо всём подряд.  
Роджер напоминает, что он, оказывается, уже давно предлагал попробовать силы в спорте. Рассказывает о необходимости активного отдыха и поддержания тонуса. Вскользь упоминает успехи L в большом теннисе. Намекает на историю с Ниа. Мелло пытается не закатывать глаза слишком явно и на этом моменте проигрывает, но соглашается протестировать спортивные площадки.  
Перебрав возможности, он останавливается на футболе. Это вам не теннис, где тупо скачешь влево-вправо и машешь ракеткой. Футбол требует больше сил, но дарит больше удовольствия и больше возможностей – как в правилах, ограничивающих разные роли игроков, так и в вариантах их нарушения. На подножки и толчки в пылу игры смотрят менее строго, чем в обычной жизни, даже не всегда замечают, и Мелло этим пользуется, как, возможно, и остальные игроки.  
Упав один раз, он чуть не теряет слетевший с него крест и только с тех пор начинает прятать его под одежду.

_тридцать два, тридцать один, тридцать, двадцать девять_

На уроке физики учитель, профессор Уилкс с длинными усами, начинает:  
– Итак, в прошлый раз мы остановились на трёх законах термодинамики. Первый...  
– Внутренняя-энергия-изолированной-системы-остаётся-постоянной, – тараторит Линда.  
– Правильно. Второй...  
– Энтропия замкнутой системы увеличивается! – выкрикивает Найджел.  
Разумеется, дети Вамми давно прочитали учебник, некоторые целиком, некоторые не дальше заданного параграфа. Заранее подготовиться к уроку хватило ума у всех. Вот только не получившим буквы не хватало ума понять, что вызубренные определения им не помогут.  
Формально детей Вамми делят только по возрасту и ни в коем случае – по "избранности": все учатся вместе, получают одинаковые задания, совершенно не ограничены в выборе факультативов или книг в библиотеке. Это происходит самопроизвольно, как разделение несмешивающихся жидкостей, на каждом уроке. Безбуквенные всеми силами стараются пробиться в число отмеченных, а те, в свою очередь, не мешают и отмалчиваются. Вот и сейчас Мелло не вслушивается и не пытается влезть в поднявшуюся перестрелку формулировками, датами открытия и именами учёных. Он и определения-то не учил. Контрольные основаны на понимании, хоть весь учебник наизусть перепиши – толку не будет.

– Что ж, вижу, что вы прекрасно ознакомлены с теорией и нет нужды преподавать вам основы темы. Тогда сэкономим время! Ваше домашнее задание к следующей неделе: спроектировать вечный двигатель. Первого или второго рода – на ваш выбор.  
Не нужно поворачивать голову, чтобы понять, что Ниа поднял руку – у него есть идиотская привычка говорить сразу вслед за этим, не дожидаясь разрешения и всех перебивая.  
– Но это бессмысленно. Очевидно, что вечного двигателя существовать не может, и все рассуждения, приводящие к обратному, будут ошибочны.  
Уилкс кивает:  
– Именно. В науке важна последовательность мысли и строгость доказательств – этого вам не занимать. Однако на практике мы часто имеем дело с несовершенной логикой. Важно никогда не упускать из виду возможность существования изъянов в ходе человеческой мысли, уметь воспроизводить его со всеми этими изъянами при необходимости – но при этом не отключать способность критически мыслить и осознавать, где были допущены ошибки. Поэтому каждый из вас сначала кратко представит устройство своего вечного двигателя, а затем расскажет, почему он не будет работать, или предоставит эту часть коллегам.

На практике – это, понятное дело, при расследовании преступлений. "Идеальное преступление" (термин забавляет Мелло, потому что звучит как что-то хорошее) невозможно раскрыть, потому что преступник не ошибается и не оставляет ни единого следа. Но считается, что такого не бывает, потому что преступники тупые – они либо стараются замести все следы, но недостаточно хорошо, либо намеренно оставляют зацепку. Теоретически любое преступление возможно раскрыть. Но и такого не происходит, потому что раскрывающие преступление люди тоже тупые. И так далее, и так далее. Известные (и надоевшие) всем лекции Роджера по общей криминалистике. Прикидываются, что дают всестороннее образование, а на деле сводят всё к расследованиям.  
Ниа тогда так и явился на следующий урок без проекта. Раскритиковать отсутствие вечного двигателя никто не смог, что показалось Уилксу чрезвычайно остроумным. Мелло знает, что шутник хренов точно не имел этого в виду. У него в голове, как у стоящих в библиотеке компьютеров, всё, что связано с развлечениями, удалено для освобождения вычислительной мощности.  
По крайней мере, и с компьютерами, и с Ниа приходится смиряться лишь ограниченное время.

_двадцать восемь, двадцать семь, двадцать шесть, двадцать пять_

Спокойствию приходит конец, когда теннисный мяч, в очередной раз запущенный в мишень на двери, отскакивает в сторону. Дверь открывается, и на пороге нарисовывается тощий пацан в оранжевой футболке.  
– Привет, меня к тебе подселили, – сообщает он открытой форточке и ставит спортивную сумку на пол у изножья второй кровати.  
– Ну охуеть теперь, – после секундного молчания бурчит Мелло. – Дверь.  
Пацан делает шаг назад, чуть не наступив на мяч, и ногой возвращает дверь в прикрытое состояние. Дальше снимает рюкзак, садится на кровать и... а, какая разница. Мелло разворачивается к столу и ищет взглядом на странице место, где остановился. Бесполезно. Шорох за спиной отвлекает.  
Это ведь не новичок – Мелло не раз встречал его в коридорах, да и в классе он иногда появлялся. Вроде тот самый, который однажды распечатал ответы на тесты прямо с компьютера биологички, сдал в самом начале контрольной и ушел. Даже Ниа тогда обратил внимание, что кто-то справился раньше него.  
– Как там тебя зовут?  
– Мэтт, – и не поднимает головы от ноутбука, с которым уже успел развалиться на кровати. – А тебя как?  
Он придуривается или действительно не знает?  
– Мелло.  
– О. – Послушав мягкий стук по клавишам, Мелло в первый раз удостаивается взгляда. И смешка. – А я думал, ты девчонка.  
– А я думал, у тебя мозги есть. Затихни, не мешай читать.  
– Ладно, – неожиданно миролюбиво отвечает Мэтт и утыкается обратно в ноутбук. Клавиши продолжают негромко, но назойливо стрекотать.  
Мяч так и валяется у шкафа, а жаль – глупо будет выглядеть, если идти и поднимать его перед эффектным броском прямо в лоб.  
Впрочем, незачем переходить к рукоприкладству, этот здесь наверняка тоже надолго не задержится.

Спустя две недели Мелло уже совсем в этом не уверен. Мэтт выдерживает то, от чего сбежали почти все (обычную жизнь с ним), и не жалуется. На него жаловаться тоже, честно говоря, не за что. С тупыми разговорами не лезет, стол не занимает вообще, срач на своей половине не разводит и Мелло не даёт – просто выпихивает его вещи за незримую ось симметрии, проходящую вдоль комнаты. В общем, был бы терпимым соседом, если бы безнадёжно не проигрывал предыдущему – пустой продавленной кровати. Руководители приюта, к сожалению, не отступали от идеи селить воспитанников по двое, не давая им оставаться одним. В учёбе каждый сам за себя, а в остальное время пусть, мол, учатся создавать и поддерживать контакты. Конфликты решать и так далее.

В ответ на грохочущую музыку Мэтт однажды достал тетрис и долго, больше часа, невозмутимо резался в него со звуком, у Мелло чуть крыша не поехала от этого однообразного пиликанья. Пришлось всё же переходить к плану Б – броску тем, что под руку попало. Под руку очень кстати попал мяч.  
– Да мать твою, сколько можно резаться в эту срань, в ней даже смысла нет!  
Мэтт увернулся, даже не прекращая играть:  
– Развивает реакцию. Видишь, помогло.  
– Если бы не пиликал, и не пригодилось бы! – Мелло подобрал отскочивший от стены мяч и швырнул его снова.  
– А я думал, за музыкой не слышно, – на этот раз Мэтт перехватил бросок. Повертел мяч в руке, оценивающе рассматривая, а затем замахнулся и выбросил в окно.  
– Ах ты...  
Под гром вступления очередной песни Мелло рывком распахнул дверь, другим рывком захлопнул её за собой и помчался на поиски. Распознает ли кто-то из воспитанников небрежно выведенную на мяче букву "L", подобрав его во дворе, и заберёт себе, или сначала дворник отнесёт его в шкаф для потерянных вещей, вечером это будет, ночью или утром – все эти исходы не устраивали его одинаково. Как и шансы найти такой же, подпись на котором не дорисована до "B".  
Мяч нашёлся в пруду, и, разумеется, в самой середине. Вылавливая его с помощью длинной ветки и ругательств сквозь зубы, Мелло успел остыть. И признать – нет, не поражение, кто сказал, что он проиграл? – ничью. В конце концов, он первый начал. А если новый сосед не задержится в его комнате, рано или поздно к нему неизбежно подселят Ниа.

_двадцать четыре, двадцать три, двадцать два, двадцать один_

В один из вечеров, когда ледяная морось за окном сводит к нулю все шансы погонять в футбол, а между финальными контрольными семестра брезжит просвет в расписании, дети Вамми собираются вместе в комнате отдыха. Только лучшие могут позволить себе поиграть вместо подготовки к тесту. Лучшие или те, кому всё равно, кто не собирается тут задерживаться, но вторые предпочитают собираться отдельно. У каждого из тех, кто сегодня находится в этом помещении, есть буква. Необязательно латинская, но есть.  
Джой, веснушчатый паренёк с каким-то редким акцентом в английском, десятый по алфавиту и седьмой в общем рейтинге, рассказывает своей учебной группе правила игры. Случайно выбирается небольшая часть играющих и назначается мафией. Цель мафии – убить всех остальных. Цель всех остальных – вычислить и убить мафию. Есть ещё какие-то действующие лица, но каждый раз до этого всё заканчивалось на споре об их необходимости, количестве и функциях. На этот раз решили сыграть без них, только мафия и мирные жители.  
Преподавательский состав каким-то образом узнаёт об игре и коллективно не имеет ничего против. Игра, мол, способствует развитию дедукции, индукции, интуиции, и так далее, и так далее, так что будет полезна воспитанникам. Видимо, в комнате отдыха всё-таки есть скрытая камера.  
На самом деле Мелло не особенно об этом волнуется. Его больше интересует, когда же наконец ему попадётся карта чёрной масти, а не красной. Мирный житель из него получается хреновый, потому что мёртвый. Ночью ничего не делаешь, а утром тебя уже убили. Если повезёт – днём, когда на голосовании большинство решает, что ты ночью издавал подозрительные звуки и вообще сидишь как мафия. Некоторым явно поторопились выдать букву.  
На четвёртый раз Мелло не выдерживает и начинает подглядывать. Всего один раз, в первую ночь, чтобы завоевать доверие, сразу показав на мафию. Трюк срабатывает, и игра для него наконец-то продолжается. Заниматься тем, для чего их всех тут и собрали, оказывается увлекательно, хотя и довольно легко.  
А потом ведущим становится Ниа.  
От его "город засыпает" немудрено и в самом деле заснуть, хотя час ещё ранний, только-только стемнело. Мелло приоткрывает один глаз, чтобы проверить, не на него ли уже показывают три пальца. И тишину разбивает неожиданно более громкое и резкое:  
– Стоп. Мелло подглядывает. Город просыпается.  
– Зачем? – вздыхая, спрашивает Джой.  
Единственный ответ, который не приходится придумывать, звучит как "просто так", но Мелло смотрит на Ниа и вдруг говорит другое:  
– Зачем закрывать глаза на свои возможности и добровольно их ограничивать?  
Ниа смотрит в упор.  
– Зачем соглашаться на эти ограничения, чтобы их нарушать? Только их соблюдение доказывает, что ты достаточно силён, чтобы выиграть.  
Начинается ропот. Пэм (маленькая греческая "пи") недовольна, что ей наконец-то досталась карта мафии, а игру тут же прервали. Найджел (а он что тут делает?) бросает взгляд на часы, встаёт и начинает искать самоучитель, с которым пришёл.  
– Думаю, будет честно, если ты выйдешь из игры или побудешь ведущим. Кто за?  
Никто не против. После секундного размышления Мелло соглашается побыть ведущим. Игра интересная, но, к сожалению, без коллектива невозможна. А больше этим вечером нечего делать, от учебников уже глаза на лоб лезут.  
– Сдавайте карты. Найджел, твоей не хватает, возвращай.  
Мелло достаёт колоду и выбирает из неё новый набор. Объясняет тем, что эти карты уже примелькались и каждый мог успеть приглядеть себе подходящую. Никто по-прежнему не против. Вытянув свою роль из веера рубашкой вверх, каждый старательно изображает отсутствие эмоций, как в покере. Сравнение к месту: в сумме у играющих получается флэш-рояль и ещё неполный стрит-флэш. Мелло раздал всем карты червонной масти.  
Два игровых дня проходят по плану: не доверяющие никому горожане строят фантастические догадки, но недостаточно фантастические, чтобы указать на единственную настоящую мафию здесь. Один раз Мелло выбирает жертву сам, один раз решает продлить удовольствие и объявляет, что мафия решила не торопиться. Карты погибших не раскрываются – Джой рассказывал про такой вариант игры, и сейчас он как нельзя кстати.  
На третью ночь Мелло планирует жертвой Ниа. Провозглашает ночь, убеждается, что никто не открыл глаза, показывает на белобрысого, выжидая необходимое количество времени.  
– Город просыпается. Итак, сегодня убили...  
– Меня, – вклинивается Ниа. – И я знаю, что мафия – ты.  
Остальные недоумевающе переглядываются.  
– Разве это не очевидно? Каждый из вас сказал, что он мирный житель. Все при этом говорили правду. Но даже если кто-то научился блефовать, на это указывало многое другое. Я ждал, когда кто-нибудь догадается. Ладно, всем спасибо за игру. – Ниа поднимается, кладёт на стол свою карту – червонную даму – рисунком вверх и выходит, оставив дверь открытой. Конечно, в сторону библиотеки.  
– Что, правда, что ли? – Пэм тянется через стол, чтобы положить рядом свою червонную девятку.  
– Я и не догадывался, – говорит Джой, подойдя к Мелло и небрежно выкинув на стол червонного короля. – Отличная идея. Жаль, на один раз, и если бы не Ниа... – Мелло кивает. Чёртов Ниа. – Может, он тоже подглядел? Как можно было догадаться?  
Исключено. Дело не в том, что Ниа не сделал бы этого, потому что слишком принципиален. Вполне мог бы и отплатить той же монетой. Нет, просто Мелло глаз с него не спускал и знает наверняка.

_двадцать, девятнадцать, восемнадцать, семнадцать_

Количество шагов от кабинета Роджера до комнаты делится на десять. Весь этот путь в голове снова и снова тихо тикал отсчёт на немецком (последняя уступка родному языку; почему-то он лучше помогает успокоиться). Как и весь разговор после того, как его одёрнули. Как и сейчас.  
_Eins_ – открыть дверь. _Zwei_ – захлопнуть её за собой и шагнуть к кровати. _Drei_ – нагнуться, чтобы вытащить из-под кровати пустую спортивную сумку. _Vier_ – рвануть на ней молнию и повернуться к шкафу, он как раз распахнут. _Fünf_ – швырнуть на дно зимние ботинки.

– Что, валишь? – спрашивает Мэтт, и в его голосе столько насмешки, что и правда непонятно, рад ли он (да рад, конечно, это же Мэтт). – Надолго или насовсем?  
– L убит. И он не успел выбрать преемника... – вместо ответа сообщает Мелло, метнув в сумку свитер.  
– Оу. Но Ниа набрал на полбалла больше, и его выбрали, а тебя выгоняют?  
– Я сам его выбрал. Пусть сидит на всём готовеньком, как всегда. Я проведу собственное расследование и поймаю Киру первым.  
Мэтт молчит секунд десять, затем откладывает ноутбук и уже иным тоном спрашивает:  
– Серьёзно?  
Мелло раздражённо выдыхает и отворачивается обратно к вещам.  
– Вроде третий в рейтинге, а такой тупой, что не понимает с первого раза.  
– Вроде второй в рейтинге, – эхом отзывается Мэтт, – а такой тупой, что продолжает играть по правилам Ватари.  
Мелло высовывается из-за открытой дверцы шкафа:  
– Чего?  
Мэтт ухмыляется одной стороной рта.  
– Того.  
Проглотив возмущение заниженным рейтингом (он почти всё время шёл с Ниа наравне!), Мелло захлопывает шкаф и поворачивается к Мэтту.  
– В смысле – "по правилам Ватари"? Он тоже убит!  
– Вот именно. Ты так хочешь быть следующим?  
– Хочу отомстить за смерть L. За смерть Ватари. За несправедливо полученную Кирой славу. – Мелло сжимает что-то в кулаке, пока не становится больно. Это оказывается сдувшийся теннисный мячик.  
– Да ты даже не видел никого из них!  
– Ватари привёз меня сюда лично. L никто не видел, – Мелло едва сдерживается, чтобы не проболтаться, хотя какая уже разница, – но все знают о нём. Он всё равно что здесь. И Ватари тоже. Они создали этот дом. За них захочет отомстить любой воспитанник. Тебе одному плевать на это.  
– Чувак, они не здесь, – тише обычного говорит Мэтт. – Они в Японии. И если бы не этот... дом, никто бы не сомневался, что это их личное дело. Ты помнишь, как сюда попал?  
Мелло помнит, но отвечать не собирается. Слишком странный вопрос, слишком странный тон разговора.  
– Все помнят, но никто не рассказывает, – продолжает Мэтт. – Я в том числе. Зато легко говорить о том, что было потом. И ты знаешь, почему. Да потому что потом для всех одно и то же. Чередуются две фазы: промывка мозгов и их переучёт. Об их сохранности парадоксальным образом никто не заботится, только о сохранности тушки в целом. Знаешь историю A, историю BB? Знаешь, конечно. После таких происшествий что-то меняется – тогда решили всё же давать нам новые имена, чтобы мы в какой-то мере чувствовали себя людьми. Но только после. Не во время и не вместо.  
Кажется, Мэтт за всю жизнь до этого момента не произнёс столько слов, сколько сейчас. Мелло даже не перебивает, когда проходит удивление.  
– У Ватари полно приютов для одарённых детей в разных странах. Но только этот стал фабрикой сумасшедших детишек-сыщиков. Насколько я знаю, всё из-за того, что его семью убили. Как раз тогда в приют попал L и с ходу раскрыл это дело по заметкам в газетах. Так и началось. L прожил тут пять лет, а потом стал работать на Ватари. Получил всемирную известность, победил конкурентов, стал опасен и свернул всю остальную деятельность. Ну там в чемпионатах по теннису участвовать перестал и из дома выходить, в принципе, тоже. Но, даже несмотря на изолированность L от мира, Ватари допускал любые случайности, так что стал искать преемника. Не нашёл и решил выращивать их сам. Дальше ты знаешь. Целый алфавит преемников угробил так или иначе, а теперь на очереди мы. Ну, ты и Ниа, я-то не рублю в расследованиях. Эксклюзивная и почётная возможность самоубийства только для вас, и ты мечтаешь первым ею воспользоваться, как я вижу.  
Мэтт делает паузу, а у Мелло наконец-то развязывается язык.  
– L ещё никто не смог превзойти, ты уж тем более. Особенно по части секретности. С чего бы мне прислушиваться к тому, что ты тут наплёл?  
– Даже не знаю. Потому что я жив, а он мёртв? Потому что его уже превзошли не мы? Потому что всё это правда, если копнуть поглубже? Не ты один умеешь лазать по архивам, прикинь.  
Точно, архив. Надо забрать своё дело. Мелло разворачивается и уносится в сторону лестницы. Не оставив за собой последнее слово – да и чёрт с ним, с этим Мэттом, всё равно понятно, кто тут прав, а кого и не собирались брать в преемники.  
Архив, как всегда, пуст и пахнет сухой бумажной пылью. Мелло привычно вытягивает своё дело из стопки других и засовывает под футболку. Затем снова заглядывает в сводку по поступлению – и на этот раз различает зачёркнутую строчку.  
Когда он возвращается в комнату, Мэтта там уже нет. В деле Мелло не хватает фотографии. Имя и лицо... нет, уже темнеет, поздно возвращаться и перекапывать папки. Мелло наскоро сгребает оставшиеся вещи в сумку, вскидывает её на плечо, оглядывает комнату – не забыл ли чего – и упирается взглядом в теннисный мяч. Не с собой же его брать... Мелло открывает окно и с размаху выкидывает мяч прямо в пруд. И, больше не оглядываясь, уходит.

_шестнадцать, пятнадцать, четырнадцать, тринадцать_

Точкой назначения становится Лос-Анджелес, и очень сложно не усмотреть в этом никакого символизма, хотя магическое мышление для идиотов. Но Мелло выбирает рейс до Нью-Йорка. Будет время познакомиться со страной, перенять акцент и навести справки.  
Америка всегда была рядом – в медиа и в интернете, в огромном количестве англоязычных пользователей по всему миру и в его учебной группе. Хотя в доме Вамми не принято было упоминать своё происхождение, поначалу оно легко считывалось. И почти наверняка Ниа был американцем. Настолько далеко зашло стремление Ватари собрать лучших из лучших в своём главном приюте. Или – настолько далеко протянула свои цепкие лапы эта страна.  
Америка не нравится Мелло. От штата к штату – одни и те же пыльные дороги с непривычным правосторонним движением, одни и те же пустынные магазинчики на заправках, одни и те же шофёры, задающие одни и те же вопросы и слушающие одно и то же кантри из динамиков. Мелло врёт напропалую, а иногда переходит на блокнот и жестовый язык (принятый в Британии и потому непонятный здесь), но тогда у него нет никакой возможности выключить это грёбаное кантри.  
Шофёры выглядят дружелюбными, но не сосчитать, сколько раз Мелло приходилось от них отбиваться в туалетах тех самых магазинчиков. Скунсы и койоты, мелькающие в окошке или на той стороне дороги, забавные и почти что милые, но и от них исходит угроза.  
Америка кажется аэродромом, сплошные взлётные полосы, а на деле не что иное, как поле боя. Нейтральная территория, удалённая и от Японии, и от Британии. L проиграл на территории врага – так, значит, не стоит туда лезть, не обеспечив себе преимущества.

Как доказано Бейондом и вновь выясняется на практике, образование дома Вамми – хорошее подспорье в становлении как детективом, так и преступником.  
Мафия – итальянское слово, но здесь частенько выражаются на родственном испанском. Мелло не отстаёт. Испанский он выучил в приюте давным-давно, а подобрать расхожую ругань – дело недолгое.  
Головы чужого босса, по его прикидкам, должно хватить на некоторое время. Пока оно не закончилось, пока не стало опасно, Мелло разыгрывает козырь: совершенствует рецепт фирменной взрывчатки так, чтобы её нельзя было обнаружить. Теперь он зарекомендовал себя (и заминировал мафиозное логово, как только стал туда вхож, но об этом им незачем знать).  
И всё же опасность никуда не исчезает. Она таится в углах, пропускает в двери вперёд и проводит тонкими пальцами по спине.  
Мелло держится в стороне от наркотиков – и оборота, и употребления – и никогда не пьёт с мафиози. Изменённое состояние сознания – это слабость, здесь непозволительная.  
Мелло не снимает тонких перчаток, чтобы ничего не касаться. Не оставлять отпечатков и не впускать творимую тьму внутрь.  
Мелло одевается так, что у Рода слюнки текут, но не позволяет забыть, что в нынешнем положении от него гораздо больше пользы, чем в роли одноразового смазливого пацана в постели.  
Нынешнее его положение можно и нельзя назвать правой рукой босса. "Левое полушарие" ближе к истине, если допустить, что Мелло – часть мафии. Сам он так не считает. Они – просто попутчики, договорившиеся на взаимовыгодных условиях, и каждый думает, что успешнее использует другого в своих целях. Но в любом случае у них есть кое-что общее.  
Среди членов мафии много верующих. За полтора года адептов каких только религий туда не заносило, но больше всего христиан той или иной конфессии. Они носят на бычьих шеях здоровенные кресты на толстых цепях, выставляя их напоказ, и никого ничего не смущает. Бога тоже.  
Если он есть, думает Мелло, то он должен быть тем ещё циником.  
А потом им удаётся заполучить тетрадь смерти, и бог внезапно показывается на глаза.  
Оказывается, он – не Бог, а лишь бог смерти, не всемогущий старик на облаке, а всего-то нелепое, похожее на забинтованную сову существо. Оказывается, он такой не единственный. Оказывается, он не лишён человеческих черт: он берётся на понт (Мелло и пострашнее видел, и ничего, справился) и тоже находит вкус шоколада приятным.  
С таким можно иметь дело. Даже проще, чем с некоторыми людьми.

Однажды на телефон Мелло – тот, который не связан с мафией, а используется в основном для заказа пиццы – приходит сообщение на немецком:  
"Соскучился? Кстати, у твоих дружков здоровенная уязвимость во внутренней сети"  
Мелло хмурится и пишет ответ, игнорируя первую часть:  
"Какая там на хрен уязвимость, если это внутренняя сеть?"  
"Огромная. Кто-то додумался подключить к интернету один из её узлов. Пароль не спасёт, если его тоже выбирал этот гений"  
"И к чему ты это?"  
"Могу пофиксить. А ещё вас, кажется, интересовали архивы японской полиции"  
Ответ набирается и стирается несколько раз. "Где ты?" – нет, неважно. "Зачем?" – тем более. "Что ты за это хочешь?" – тоже, Род всё обеспечит. Наконец отправлены три слова:  
"Почему не Ниа?"  
"Знаешь, предпочитаю, когда компьютеры работают на меня, а не наоборот"

_двенадцать, одиннадцать, десять, девять_


End file.
